


Aqours Plays Among Us

by LordSaladBar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: "It's joke" is all Mari knows at this point, "This is real hell" ~ my sleep paralysis demon, 9 Chapters, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Canon Era, Humor, My First Serious Work In This Fandom, Not gonna lie I'm pretty sure he was watching me while I wrote this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, The Author Regrets Everything, Work In Progress, came up with this one night when I refused to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: What happens when Aqours comes together to play Among Us? Chaos, absolute and utter chaos. As well as many jokes, Mari makes sure of that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. It Begins (Chika)

Aqours Plays Among Us Chapter 1: It Begins Chika had been the first one to hear about the game when it became popular. She watched as many videos as she could find on the game. She’d learned as many of the ins and outs as she could and she wanted to show her friends her skill. Plus, it’d be fun to have everyone fighting with each other.

After she had felt she had learned as much as she could she hopped onto the Aqours discord channel and started composing her invitation.

Mikan: @everyone, guys I found an epic new game to play…

Pretty Bomber Head: A new game? That sounds like a shiny idea! ✨

Huggu: Mari we don’t even know what game it is yet

BuBuu: For all we know, it could be one of those inappropriate games.

Ganbaruby: sis you consider almost every game an inappropriate game

Zuramaru: you’re gonna have to be more specific zura

BuBuu: All those despicable love games -_-

Sandouicchi: What do you mean despicable? The story is so unique and the characters feel so real. The connections you make with them are so genuine.

You:...Riko….you started ranting again

Sandouicchi: :o

Mikan: where’s your signature triangle face??? I don’t accept this

Sandouicchi: Well if you can find out how to make a DIAMOND with a computer keyboard I will gladly fix it.

Mikan: ◇

Sandouicchi: How the he-

BuBuu: Language!

Sandouicchi: Oh, right, sorry.

Mikan: i copied and pasted it from the internet :>

You: hold on are we all just gonna neglect the fact that that was TYPED

You: Like Riko cut off before Dia actually said anything

You: How??

Sandouicchi: I said keyboard, not the internet.

Mikan: i used keyboard commands though

Sandouicchi: That doesn’t count :⬦

You: I guess we are

Ganbaruby: maybe Rikocchi’s a psychic

Zuramaru: I guess the fallen angel Yohane isn’t the only mystical being in our group

Sandouicchi: “She’s my number one demon for a reason ;)” - Yoshiko

Mikan: so Riko is a psychotic

Huggu: I think you mean psychic

Pretty Bomber Head: Aww, the wink

Zuramaru: THE WINK

Ganbaruby: What’s the wink for

BuBuu: Yoshiko Tsushima, be prepared to meet an early grave.

You: lmao the fallen angel is about to get kicked down by the student council president

Sandoucchi: “Riri! You weren’t supposed to send the wink!!” - Yoshiko

Sandoucchi: “Please Dia don’t kill me. I have so much to live for, well, actually that’s a lie but still, please don’t kill me.” - Yoshiko

BuBuu: You cannot be pardoned from this, your fate has been decided. Yohane.

Sandoucchi: “Omg, Dia just called me by my fallen angel name! Riri, how good is your cooking? We’re gonna need a cake for this joyous occasion!” - Yoshiko

Sandoucchi: Help, I’m being attacked with pillows

Ganbaruby: was that a Yoshiko quote?

Huggu: There weren’t any quotation marks

You: there also wasn’t an end tag

Pretty Bomber Head: so Yoshiki needs help, shall we come with pillow support?

Sandouicchi: No, it’s me, Riko, help me!

Mikan: but how can we really know that

Zuramaru: Yoshiko is always so good at playing others

BuBuu: I’m surrounded by idiots

Ganbaruby: sis…

BuBuu: Not you Ruby, never you.

Ganbaruby: :)

Ganbaruby: but seriously it could be Yoshiko

BuBuu: I highly doubt that.

Ganbaruby: You never know

BuBuu: I moderately doubt it

Sandouicchi: :⬦

Zuramaru: looks like Riko is back

Mikan: yay!!!!

Sandouicchi: I never left and I’m still being assaulted. It’s just slightly more...manageable now

Yohane: YOU HAVE ME IN A CHOKE HOLD JOW IS THAT MANEGIBSNG

Yohane: IMGONANA DIE

You: Oh wow

Huggu: this really escalated

Sandouicchi: You have enough air to squirm and type so you’re obviously not gonna die. Relax

Sandouicchi: Also, It’d be hard to get away with the murder as we have 7 other witnesses right here.

Sandouicchi: for my third point I would also like to say that a highschool murder could completely derail my future plans

Sandouicchi: It’d be better to execute it when we’re alone and when I have more resources at my disposal

Mikan: wow

You: ummm

Zuramaru: ummm

Ganbaruby: ummm

Huggu: uh

Pretty Bomber Head: who knew Riko had a secret interest in murder :o

BuBuu: Riko-

Yohane: Being within Riko’s vicinity is scaring me

Yohane: I would like to go home now

Zuramaru: WAIT

Zuramaru: you guys are with each other right now??

Yohane: Yes Zuramaru, that was very obvious

Sandouicchi: Yeah, our parents wanted to hang out for tea, so we decided to hang out as well.

Huggu: if she’s been with you this whole time why did it take her so long to finally speak in discord

Sandouicchi: She was waiting to be “summoned”

Yohane: and I’m still not gonna talk until I’ve been summoned

You: does she know or should I tell her?

Sandouicchi: just give her a second

Yohane: DAMMIT

Mikan: :o

You: :o

Zuramaru: :o

Huggu: :o

Ganbaruby: :o

Pretty Bomber Head: >:)

Pretty Bomber Head: Yoshiko’s about to die once @BuBuu get’s back

Yohane: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO @ HER ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED

BuBuu: YOSHIKO

Yohane: ahhhh

Mikan:...

Mikan:...

Mikan: where’s the wrath all she did was yell Yoshiko’s name

Pretty Bomber Head: Oh don’t you worry Chika the entertainment is coming ;)

Ganbaruby: dia just ran out of the house at full speed

Zuramaru: is she gonna run all the way to Riko or Yoshiko’s house zura

You: does she even know which house to go to

Huggu: it’s dia of course she knows

Yohane: she couldn’t possibly kn--

Yohane: oh god

Yohane: oh no

Yohane: RIKO PROTECT ME

Sandouicchi: Why should I? You got yourself into this, so it’s not my fault

Yohane: but riri

Sandouicchi: fine, i’ll protect you

Yohane: good because she’s here

BuBuu: No one can save you from your crimes Tsushima.

Yohane: ajfshadfgvsjhdfvljsfvl

* * *

Mikan: So uhh, do you guys wanna play the game or not?

Mikan: oh by the way the game is called Among Us

Ganbaruby: i’ve heard of that game!!

Ganbaruby: it looks really fun

Zuramaru: if Ruby thinks it’s fun it must be

Huggu: I’m down to play a new game

Pretty Bomber Head: sounds like a shiny game

BuBuu: oh, why not. I’ll give it a try

Sandouicchi: I would love to but I’m stuck nursing a bruised Yoshiko after Dia went ballistic

Yohane: It’s Yohane!

Sandouicchi: That’s not the problem here Yocchan

BuBuu: Yoshiko knew this was coming as soon as she uttered the words. You should be lucky I didn’t give you the same punishment for your foul language Sakurauchi-san.

Sandouicchi: Ugh. Are you able to play the game, Yoshiko? I would like to play but if you’re too hurt you should go home and rest -_-

Yohane: No I’m able to play! Plus i cant leave until my mom leaves

Mikan: alright then let’s get this game started!! Everyone head to the discord chat and get your mics ready

Mikan: let’s do this thing!

* * *

After hours of shenanigans and getting off-topic, the gang was finally able to begin their first game of Among Us. Before they started, Chika worked to explain how the game worked to the best of her abilities. Even with her explanation some of the members still didn’t really understand how to play. So, she decided it would be better for them to experience the game and find out for themselves.

Thus began their first game of AMONG US…

* * *

Everyone’s colors were chosen obviously to their own discord colors to make everything easier on them. Their names were also either their real names or their discord names.

Chika was extremely excited to begin her first game as an imposter. She’s watched plenty of videos and knew many good plays and lies she could have at the ready. What she wasn’t ready for was having Hanamaru as her partner in crime.

Don’t get her wrong, Hanamaru is great at a lot of things, but she was the one who was the most confused with the game’s mechanics. After all, Hanamaru isn’t very tech-savvy. An accidental kill in front of someone or a vent in front of an innocent was bound to happen with her.

Chika would have to be on her best game to pull off a win this round. She made her way through the upper engine to get to cams. She looked for anyone by themselves for a quick kill. Through the cameras, Chika could spot Riko on her way to the lower engine, most likely heading to electrical.

Chika racked her brain for the best play. She could kill Riko in lower engines, vent over to the reactor, and take the second vent to the upper engine. Position herself as doing one of the tasks there then cause a reactor meltdown. Most of them should come over to the reactor so she could follow them and actually work on doing the reactor. After it was fixed either her or someone else was bound to come across the body. This was probably her best option.

Chika ran down to lower engines to find Riko about to leave. Walking up to Riko, Chika pressed the kill button and pulled the trigger, killing Riko. The orange figure spared no time running over to the vent and hopping in. Before she could hop out on the other side, an emergency meeting was called.

Chika’s heart practically stopped, her mind began racing. Had someone found Riko’s body on the ground already? Had they seen her vent?

She could have sworn she didn’t see anyone by them, but nevertheless, her mind was still going at a mile a minute with scenario after scenario. What she didn’t know was the story was only a bit different.

“I saw Dia-chan kill Yoshiko!” When she heard Mari scream those words she could only feel two emotions. Relief and utter confusion. Indeed Yoshiko and Riko were both dead, but Dia wasn’t the imposter. Not that this was bad for them, in fact, it was perfect.

“What do you mean? I was on the other side of the building in the upper engine room.” Dia’s retort was anger-driven at being called out for something she obviously didn’t do.

“Oh? How do you know where the body was found? Murderer.”

“Hold on, let’s think about this rationally,” You said, trying to be civil and get as much information as she could. Plus an all-out fight between Dia and Mari wouldn’t be pretty. Or shiny. “Dia, was anyone with you?”

“No.”

Things were already not looking good for Dia at all. She was all alone, she somehow knew where the body was, and she definitely had a motive to kill Yoshiko. On the other hand, things were great for Chika and Hanamaru. Suspicion was cast onto someone immediately so that would be an easy 3 kills right away.

“Guys, I know this might look bad, but believe me. It’s not me.”

“She was really angry at Yoshiko for swearing, so the motive is definitely there.” Chika smiled devilishly as she said the words.

“I practically killed Yoshiko already. Why would I need to do that again?” Dia didn’t have much to save herself so all that she could do was plead for her life. “Come on you have to believe me. You believe me, right Rubes?”

It took Ruby a moment before she could respond, which only made Dia feel worse. Her heart broke even more though at the words Ruby spoke, “I’m sorry Dia, but you’re too suspicious.” Then everyone else’s votes came flooding in.

“Yeah, It’s just too obvious.” Came a reply from Kanan.

“I could believe Mari throwing me under the bus, but you two? It’s not me, please believe me.” Dia was running out of hope and time as the timer ticked down. 10 seconds left. One by one the votes clicked in until everyone had voted.

The vote was unanimous, everyone had voted for Dia. Dia had voted for Mari. As Dia’s body floated through space she let out one final sentence. “That decision was a big bu buu desu wa.”

_Bubuu was not an Imposter_

Everyone let out sighs of anger. They had gotten it wrong which meant two imposters were still among them and they were now down to 6 people. Chika however was laughing internally. They only needed to get a double kill and they’d win.

As they were set back into the ship, Chika moved to follow Kanan who was headed to storage. Unfortunately for her, Mari had followed them as well. Chika didn’t want to risk it ‘cause she wasn’t sure Hanamaru would kill right away.

She watched her timer go down as she followed Kanan and Mari while faking tasks. She could now kill if she wanted to and hope that Hanamaru had already killed someone. She followed them for a long while and was about to just risk it when another meeting was called.

This time it was called by You. “So, I walked into admin to find Ruby’s dead body and Hanamaru just standing there on the vent.”

Chika smacked her forehead. If Hanamaru was caught she’d have to kill 2 people by herself. Which is hard to do when a lot of people bunch up. This vote could completely screw up the game for her.

“Hanamaru, would you like to comment? Why didn’t you report the body?” Chika had to speak up and hope that Hanamaru could lie well enough to save herself.

“It was too dark to see anything and I was scared, so I just hid in the corner.” Hanamaru sounded very serious about this even though there were obvious cracks in her alibi.

“Uh, the lights are on, how could you not see it.” She tried her best to get the blame off of her, but Kanan saw through and everyone else probably did too.

“Well, I’m not wearing my glasses and I’m not very close to my screen. Everything is just a bunch of blobs.” Hanamaru was really stretching here, but you never know, it could actually work. It’s a really low chance, but still, Chika would take anything she could get.

“Still, why were you just standing there? You were moving last round, so what was so difficult this round?” There it was. The quick end to her small amount of hope. Hanamaru was completely done for now.

“I, uh, I…” As Hanamaru stumbled over herself looking for words time was winding down on their meeting. Everyone was gonna be voting for her and that much was obvious.

“Time’s running out Maru. I’m sorry, but it’s just too suspicious.” Chika was working to build a case to help her. She’d have to get the rest of them to trust her for any chance of her winning this game.

“I’m not sorry, this is like quality television. I’m loving every second of this.” Mari let out a sadistic chuckle as she cast her vote, You and Kanan following suit.

It all ended when Hanamaru cast the final vote. On herself. Everyone had voted for Hanamaru which meant she was being cast out into space. As they watched Hanamaru’s body float through the blackness, Chika racked her brain for her next move. She gave a small exclamation of excitement with her teammates when Hanamaru was revealed as the imposter. Then, she got back to coming up with a plan.

Chika’s best bet was keeping Mari alive. The blonde had been quick to blame Dia which made for an easy execution. If she kept Mari alive she’d probably come up with another dumb excuse for why it was someone else.

That left Kanan and You, the big question here was who would Mari blame? If Mari would be willing to pin it on Kanan then she could kill You or the other way around, If Mari was gonna actually be serious then Chika was definitely done for here.

Kanan was the closest to Mari so she’d be at her most joking with Kanan. This meant if Chika could stack kill You then hopefully Mari would be on her side in voting Kanan off. The only fault would be she starts getting serious and decides to trust her closest friend. It was a risk, but it was also her only well-planned option.

Time was winding down as more tasks were being finished. Chika made her way to You’s side and followed her, hoping she would join with the other two. Thankfully for Chika, You began following her. They made their way over to weapons where they found Mari doing a task and Kanan waiting for her.

Chika brought You closer to Kanan and clicked the “kill” button. She watched as You’s body fell to the ground. She moved to report it first and thanks to Kanan’s surprise, she was able to click the button first.

“Kanan! Why did you just kill You right in front of us?” Chika yelled as fast as she could, just to get the first words in. Hopefully, that would help her.

“What?! I literally watched you murder You. I saw it with my very own eyes!”

“That’s not true! Mari, you saw it right? You have to believe me!”

“I’m sorry to say, I didn’t see it. I guess you two will have to fight each other for my vote.” Her smirk could be heard from the words she spoke. She most likely did catch the murder, but it was infinitely more fun to have people fighting over you.

“Listen, Mari, I was following you the whole time. It can’t have been me.” Kanan had a strong defense that would have worked in a normal game, but this was Mari’s game. Time to put on a performance!

“W-why would you ever accuse me of...k-killing my best friend.” Chika put on her best sad face, forcing tears to fall down her cheeks. If she was gonna win she had to go all the way. “Do you have any idea how much I’m hurting right now?” She added a couple of sniffles at the end to make it even better.

“You can’t actually be crying right now,” Kanan said dumbfounded.

“Kanan!” Mari cut her off with a strict voice. “She’s in pain, you shouldn’t invalidate that pain.”

“Mari you can’t be serious.” Chika’s plan was actually working! Now she just had to keep it up.

“Oh, Chika, you must be so heartbroken. I can’t believe you had to watch as Kanan murdered your best friend.” Mari’s sweet tone offered hope to Chika and anger to Kanan as the time went down. Seconds passed before Mari cast her vote and the game’s fate was decided at that moment.

Chika held her breath as she waited for the votes to be revealed. This was her time, if Mari voted for Kana this would result in a win for Chika. If Mari voted for Chika, then all of her hard work was for nothing. The orange-haired girl’s eyes sparkled as she watched the votes begin to pop up, hope filling her heart. Until the last vote was revealed.

Chika sunk back into her seat, watching as Mari’s vote appeared under her own character. Of course, Mari would vote for herself when the other two people were at each other’s throats.

The good part about it though was that it didn’t really affect her plan much. If anything it actually made winning easier. All she would have to do is sabotage the lights so they can’t call a meeting and murder one of them.

“What the hell Mari?” Kanan screamed angrily.

“It’s joke!” Kanan had walked herself right into that one.

“Honestly, we should have seen this coming. It’s Mari after all.” Chika didn’t even have to say this as an act. This was a truth that all of Aqours had come to learn after fully forming.

Chika muted her mic and prepared her strategy in her mind as they were placed back around the meeting table. Mari immediately ran off, no doubt being as useless as ever...for jokes of course.

Kanan stuck around the meeting button, continuously running around the table. Everything was going exactly to plan, well as on plan as it could be. Mari is always a wild card.

Chika let the lime character continue to run around for a few more moments before she set her trap. She went for oxygen depletion, if they didn’t fix it they’d die and when they came back from fixing it she would be able to make her final kill.

As the red screen flashed she watched Kanan’s character stop, hesitating for seconds before leaving to go fix the oxygen. Chika had guessed she was weighing her options at that point, questioning whether or not Mari would actually fix the oxygen or not.

Chika took over Kanan’s place rounding the table as her red screen faded into normal light. Her kill countdown had finished and she was ready to strike. It was all up to fate on who would wander up to her first. Even though she had a strong feeling it would be a hopeful Kanan.

Her guess was indeed correct as the first body that she saw was a blinding lime colored one. Wandering up to the soon to be corpse, Chika clicked the skull button, watching in delight as Kanan’s body fell to the ground. She screamed in delight as the victory screen flashed before her, while everyone else was groaning in defeat.


	2. The Little Demon and Her Fallen Angel Yohane (Riko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 of Among Us and it's time for the fallen angel and her little demon, Lily, to cause havoc as the imposters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MORE GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER (Chapter 1 was more tame)
> 
> !All ships are inferred by the reader. Nothing is confirmed!
> 
> If they're just doing things as good friends that's up to you. If it's because they're in love/dating that's also up to you. Some characters may be closer due to my own bias.

“I just can’t believe I was killed first! By my childhood friend too!”

Yoshiko had been yelling since she had died. She had come back into Riko’s room shortly after the red-haired girl had died. Surprisingly, the fallen angel was able to abide by the rules. Even if it was only seconds after Yoshiko died that Riko followed suit.

Throughout the time that Yoshiko had been yelling, Riko had taken up the task of trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working. Riko had yet to give up though.

Right now, Yoshiko’s head was placed firmly on Riko’s lap while the latter was combing her hand through the dark locks. The fallen angel must have found it comfortable since she hadn’t moved her head. Her arms, on the other hand, were flailing around like crazy as she continued to shout about the game.

“Payback for always calling her zuramaru?”

“She’s never said anything about it before, why would it be a reason to kill?”

“Oh come on, you can’t be that dense,” Riko almost yelled. When Yoshiko hadn't said anything else, Riko mentally smacked her forehead. "Seriously? She doesn't want to hurt your feelings. She knows how fragile you are."

Yoshiko jumped up from her position on Riko's lap, startling the pianist. "I am not. Fragile." Yoshiko moved into her signature pose. "The fallen angel Yohane is the strongest demon only bested by Lucifer himself!" Riko raised an eyebrow, reaching for one of the many pillows strewn across the floor.

"Oh, really?" Riko cranked her arm back, threw it forward, and released the pillow. It sailed through the air, only stopping when it hit Yoshiko. The fallen angel immediately stumbled back and held a hand up to her face where she had been hit. Riko let out a small giggle into her hand.

"Why do you have to play so dirty, Riri?" "I guess you could say I'm more demonic than even the fallen angel Yohane." The way Yoshiko completely froze made Riko want to burst into laughter.

"W-w-what?? No, you're a little demon who works under me. You couldn't possibly be stronger than I."

Before Riko could respond she heard a scream coming from her desktop. From the pitch of it, she could only assume it was a scream of delight, and seeing as a wave of sighs came after it she could tell the imposters had won. This meant the scream was most likely Chika's as she was the only imposter left.

"Looks like it's time to start the second round. Now go back to the other room and try not to be so loud this time. If it weren't for the fact that we died mere seconds apart I would have been the one who had found your body. That's how loud you were."

"Fine, but mark my words if I'm an imposter I will show you my power!" Yoshiko struck another pose, stopping right in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Now get out of here." Riko turned her attention back to her computer once the door clicked shut. Putting her headphones back, Riko unmuted her mic and was met with fighting.

Riko wasn't surprised to find out the cause of the fight was Mari. She had caused quite the ruckus with her "jokes" during the first round. Which if Riko was being honest made her just as irritated as everyone else.

"Mari, why can't you be serious for one round? ONE ROUND!" Dia was the first yell she heard and she was _definitely_ not happy with Mari's behavior.

"What do you mean? I was very serious. You could even say I was dead serious." There it was the first of many puns that would inevitably come.

"Unfortunately, I don't think she has a serious bone in her body," Kanan said with a sad sigh.

"Does that mean she's made of funny bones, zura?"

A soft giggle from Ruby could be heard, "Nice one, Hanamaru." 

"MARI WHAT THE FU-" Riko had to turn down her volume upon Yoshiko's entrance, so her ears wouldn't start bleeding. "f-f-fluffy...p-pelicans?" Yoshiko had tried her best to correct herself, somehow ending up with an odd combination. At least she wouldn't have Dia back for a second visit.

"Your safe, for now, Tsushima." Riko could practically see the death glare Dia was giving through the computer.

"Pfft, nice save Yoshiko," You spoke up. After You began laughing everyone else joined in, Riko included.

"Stop laughing! Listen, let's just forget all about this and get started with the second round." Yoshiko tried to plead with them, but deep down there was no way she didn't know they wouldn't let her live this down.

"Nope! You can't get rid of this that easily. In fact, I know just how to make it follow you." Now it was Chika's turn to be the mischievous one. It definitely worked considering Yoshiko's response came quickly after and was fear-filled.

"Chika, stop, and think. Do you really need to do whatever you're doing? Wouldn't it just be easier to forget about it as a whole and just carry on with life?" Yoshiko gave a small pause as if waiting for a response. "Yes, it is easier. So just stop what you're doing right now."

"1. I made a whole school idol club to stop our school from shutting down and still failed, so I'm used to doing things that are a waste of time. 2. I finished it while you were talking."

Riko heard a small beep come from her phone but neglected to check it. Things were getting interesting and she didn't want to miss it at all.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"I hate you all...so much."

Riko didn't exactly understand what was going on, so the appeal of the conversation was beginning to drift. She kept listening in case any more context clues came in.

"Nah, you love us. You've told me, zura."

"Sh-sh-shut up, Zuramaru!"

"Sounds like the fallen angel is all fluster." Mari was speaking up, this wouldn't end well. It never did with her. "Say, Riko." The red-haired girl perked up at hearing her name being called. Giving a small mumble of what for Mari to continue.

"Are you by any chance near the great Yohane? I would love a photo of the great fallen angel blushing like a schoolgirl." There it was, the bad ending that was inevitable whenever Mari spoke. Although, it was only bad for Yoshiko, so Riko was glad to participate.

"Such a moment of weakness is hard to find," Riko said finishing Mari's thought. Riko reached for her phone, moving to leave her seat. "She's in the room next door. I would be honored to capture this moment for you." With that Riko was making her way out the door, ignoring the screams from Yoshiko.

Riko would have never acted so bold before she had met Aqours. She probably would have been weirded out and immediately left. Before her move to Numazu, Riko's only concern had been fitting in and staying out of the spotlight. But when she met Chika she had been introduced to a whole new world. A world where she could be herself more freely.

At first, the prospect of showing her weird hobbies and interests to others seemed like a bad idea, but as time went on she found herself opening up to the idea. It felt good to have people she didn't have to _pretend_ to be normal around. She could join in with everyone's weird and wacky plans and not be judged for it but accepted for it.

Plus, it was pretty fun to tease people as easy as Yoshiko.

Walking into the spare bedroom Riko saw her target huddled in the corner and holding a pillow...? As soon as she had entered the fallen angel's eyes were on her, watching her and waiting for her next move like a predator watching its prey.

Riko was really impressed with how quickly Yoshiko had been able to prepare considering their rooms were only a few feet apart. Although, after some more thought, "prepare" didn't seem like the right word for what she saw. No, it was more like cowering.

When Riko stepped closer, Yoshiko clutched the pillow tighter, her eyes still staring straight into Riko's. The red-haired girl could only laugh at the other girl's actions.

"We already had this fight. You'll only lose again."

"Just stay away Riri, please." Her tone was small and pleading. 

"You know I can't do that," she said raising her phone, the camera app already opened up. Yoshiko flinched.

Yoshiko sprung up and tried her best to find an opening to run through, but Riko was quick to block her at every spot. She was trapped in the corner she thought would protect her. She gave a slight jerk to the pillow in her hand and that was when Riko knew her next plan of action.

Yoshiko swung her left arm, the pillow flinging forward with it. She had hoped to hit Riko as a warning to stay back, but the girl easily dodged it by ducking under. After dodging the swing, Riko reached out for Yoshiko's cheeks, pulling them on each side.

"Stooooohhhhhppp iiiiiiit." Yoshiko's words were dragged out due to her current state as she pleaded for mercy. Mercy that Riko wouldn't be giving.

"You know what I'm here for. Just give it to me and I won't have to _escalate_ things." Yoshiko quivered under Riko's grip on her face.

"D-do I really have to?" Riko found it slightly amusing how this was enough to embarrass Yoshiko when she was always so bold and open about being a fallen angel. Riko gave a small nod and Yoshiko reluctantly sighed, stepping forward.

Riko moved to the computer to unplug Yoshiko's mic. "Mari, are you on standby? We're almost ready."

"On standby. This'll be fun!" 

"What is going on?" As Riko would have expected they were all confused, especially since Riko was still not really a bold type even if she had grown with Aqours. The extra time she had spent with Mari and Yoshiko for Guilty Kiss practice had changed her. If it was for better or for worse was still up for debate.

"Believe it or not, this is actually normal," Riko said letting go of her act for a moment before picking it back up again and turning to Yoshiko, watching as the girl worked to compose herself.

"What happens at your practices?" Dia asked, flabbergasted by Riko's nonchalance.

"They've tainted our Riko!" Even Chika was surprised by the pianist's actions.

"Hey! Don't make it seem like we're the bad guys," Yoshiko screamed. Everyone including Riko was confused, the whole fallen angel act didn't seem nice. Wasn' she supposed to be like a person of hell? "Plus, Riko goes along with it. She's even given us some of the ideas."

Riko could hear everyone make a collective gasp into their mics. She could tell a storm was coming and promptly prepared herself for the onslaught that is Aqours.

"You're supposed to be the one who keeps them on track not encourages them!" Of course, the first person to respond was Dia. She expected Riko to be the rule keeper of that group.

"Well, in my defe-" 

Kanan cut Riko off before she could respond, "What kind of stuff did you even recommend?" Before Riko could even make a sound in reply Hanamaru spoke up.

"Could it have even been that bad, I mean it's Riko we're talking about? She's a good girl, zura."

"Sorry Maru, but you don't know what I do. Riko is anything but the good girl you think she is. She's quite guilty." Riko could hear the smirk at the end of Mari's sentence and it only made her madder.

"Mari!" She could only get in one yell before more people spoke.

"What do you mean guilty? What is Riko doing?" Poor, pure, little Ruby, Mari would destroy her with her next response whether it's true or not. Not that Dia would even let Mari speak without threatening her first.

"Mari, you better not answer that, or I will personally dispose of you."

"Wow, that's the second threat today. Will you carry this one out too."

Through the fight, a cracking voice came through, "Riko, say it's not true! Please, it can't be true." It was their mikan loving leader, Chika. Her voice was breaking and she was probably in tears, the sound broke Riko's heart. She didn't have the strength to respond, so she stayed silent.

"Guys, why don't we all just calm down and do what we came here for?" Thankfully, You was here to try and calm the situation. As much as Riko wanted to teaser her fellow Guilty Kiss member this had gone too far.

"What were we here to do?" 

"Chika it was your idea, how could you forget?" Dia asked.

"Just give her a minute," You said, trying to help her friend out, but when no response came You sunk into her seat. "We're playing among us. The game that you recommended to us. The one that we were playing a few minutes ago."

"Oh, right! Yeah, let's play some more among us!"

"How was she able to win as an imposter? She can't even remember what happened 10 minutes ago," Dia practically screamed into the mic. Riko wouldn't have pegged Dia for someone who rages at video games, but this was definitive proof.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing. Riko get back to your computer, so we can start the next game."

"Sorry, Mari. Mission failed."

"Don't worry Riko. We'll get 'em next time."

* * *

As they loaded into the game, one bright red word flashed on Riko's screen, _Imposter_. She gazed down to check who her partner was, groaning when she saw the black character. 

"Yoshiko, you better not screw this up." The sentence was for the fallen angel but was said in a whisper so it went unheard.

Riko first headed over weapons with Chika and You. She had decided it would be best to stay with a group for a little and gain their trust. It could help her in the long run. She waited with her fellow second years until they both finished their tasks. 

When they both ran out, they decided to take different paths. You went over to the O2 room while Chika went down to navigation. Chika knew the most about this game so it would be risky to follow her, but at the same time, it would be good to get her out of the way. On the other hand, You was very quick to pick up on things and she was a great detective.

Riko had to move quickly or it'd be even more suspicious, so she decided to chose neither option and instead opted for continuing onto shields on her own. In there she found Kanan working on the bottom task. Continuing on she passed Hanamaru on her way to admin.

In the end, Riko found herself alone with three other people in electrical. Ruby was working on the wiring and Yoshiko and Dia were working on diverting the power. Riko moved over to the far right to work on the distributor.

Suddenly, the doors shut and the lights cut off, Riko had grown confused. She hadn't done that, moving her eyes to look at Yoshiko she could see the fallen angel moving frantically. She moved in circles and circles over and over again. It took Riko only a few seconds to realize what she was doing. She moved her character left and right trying to tell her partner "no."

"Yoshiko, don't you dare," she murmured under her breath.

When Riko saw the red body flop to the floor she almost screamed. Moving on her quickest reflexes she killed Ruby, watching as her pink body fell to the floor. Without even stopping to think Riko moved over to the vent and hopped in.

She thought of a quick game plan as she popped up into the empty admin room. Yoshiko appeared behind her and seemed to follow her into electrical. On their way the spotted Hanamaru standing alone in the lower engine room. Riko gave let a small grimace appear on her face as her new plan was formed.

She ran into the still vacant electrical with Yoshiko tailing behind her. When she found the bodies she clicked the report button, calling everyone into the emergency meeting. She prayed that Yoshiko would just follow her word and not mess everything up.

"Guys I just watched Hanamaru kill Ruby in electrical and vent," Riko exclaimed as soon as she unmuted her mic.

"What?? I wasn't even near you, Zura?"

"Yoshiko was walking with me. She saw it too!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I also witnessed the horrific event of Zuramaru murdering an innocent. Which by the way I am very surprised by it. I never thought one of my own little demons would turn on one of their kin. How could you?"

Riko was surprised, she knew Yoshiko could pull of an act, but did she really need to try this hard? She only needed to play the second witness and keep suspicion off of her. Yeah, this had to be too much.

"B-but I didn't, did I?"

Huh? Yoshiko spoke once and Hanamaru is already confused. IS she really starting to believe that she did it?

"Wait? Are you questioning yourself? Shouldn't this be an obvious answer?" Kanan asked, getting confused herself.

After a few beats of silence, Dia spoke up, "Well? Maru, did you do it or not?"

"She had to have done it, I saw it with my own imperial eyes. I witnessed her distracting her prey so she could plant a knife into, poor little demon, Ruby's side. I watched as the life left her eyes and the blood seeped from her body. I can't believe you'd do something like that."

"I-I-I...I'm so s-s-s-sorry Ruby! I didn't mean to kill you...I never wanted to...I never meant to-" Hanamaru couldn't finish her sentence as her sobs overtook her.

Holy sh- she was _actually_ crying. Yoshiko had not only made Hanamaru confess to something she clearly didn't do, but she also made her cry. Was this the true power of the fallen angel Yohane? Riko would have to keep that in mind for the future.

"It's okay, my little demon. We shall help you atone for your sins by returning your body to the earth. Everything will be okay." Yoshiko just kept carrying on the show while everyone else was failing to go along with everything that was happening.

"Please, Yohane. Please, help me atone. I-I-I need your help." Hanamaru was still choking back sobs as she asked for death. Wow, this just might be an easy game.

"I will. I care for you as one of my little demons. I will make sure you're okay, from now on and forever." Yoshiko spoke in a softer tone as she was longer working to accuse anyone. She worked to soothe the cries that she had just caused her fellow first year. The "I Voted" Icon appeared before both Hanamaru and Yoshiko, both of them probably being votes for Maru.

"Uh, what just happened?' You asked just as confused as the rest of them.

"I have no idea," Kanan replied.

" _This_ is what happens at Guilty Kiss practices," Riko said answering the question from before.

"Please, my little demons. No, my friends. Please help me atone Hanamaru for her sins by returning her to the great forces of the world."

"Aw, I'll do anything to help. I just want Hanamaru to feel better!" There came a vote from Chika.

"Cry no more, Maru! We'll atone you so you feel shiny!" Then a vote from Mari.

Riko took this time to finally put in her vote, "You can't beat the facts. Sorry, Hanamaru."

A confused vote from Kanan was acquired next, "I guess Riko's right there, but I'm mostly just confused."

"Well, I go along with everyone else, but really quickly, does anyone know where Dia's body was found," You, the last person to vote, asked.

"Wait, Dia's dead?"

"Yes, Mari. Check the screen." Kanan said exasperated.

"Oh, wow. No, I didn't see anything." Everyone else agreed with Mari, including the imposters. Letting out a small hum, You voted and ended their meeting time. They all watched as Hanamaru floated out to receive her "atonement".

_Maru was not an Imposter_

As the words appeared on Riko's screen, a thought came into her mind. Wouldn't that make them suspicious? If the other's caught onto them they'd be done for. Riko scrambled for another plan.

"What? She was standing over the body when we found her. My fallen angel senses must have been wrong, she must have been mourning the death of her friend. I'm sorry my little demons, I have failed you all." 

Thankfully, Yoshiko had gotten there before her, continuing her act. If her little show didn't work then they'd definitely be more suspicious of Yoshiko for pushing for it than they would be for Riko first bringing it up.

"It's okay Yoshiko. We all make mistakes!" Riko had expected Chika to fall for it, even though she was the biggest expert out of all of them on this game she was still very gullible.

Everyone muted their mics, as they loaded in for the next round. Riko moved to follow her partner. If they could just have two other members by them hey could get a double kill and win the game.

Everyone split off into their own directions, while Yoshiko and Riko wandered around waiting for their kill timer to go down. Once it had reached zero, they went on the hunt for two of their friends together.

In electrical, they found Chika, You, and Kanan working on their tasks. The two imposters made their way up and slammed their kill buttons, not caring who they massacred.

A content smile fell upon Riko's face when she saw the "Victory" screen pop up on her computer. She almost jumped however when she heard her door slam open and arms wrap around her chest.

"We did it! We won a game Riri!!"

Riko's surprised face turn back into that of a small smile, as she placed a hand on Yoshiko's. "Indeed we did. Good job, Yocchan." Yoshiko let out a small giggle before the rest of Aqours began screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL YOSHIKO?" The scream was unmistakable, the scream of a fuming Dia. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO HANAMARU!"

"Do what?" Yoshiko asked, forgetting everything that had transpired in the game because of her recent win.

"You emotionally manipulated Maru!"

"Yeah, you kind of broke her. That's not nice at all." Even Ruby who was shy pointed out the harshness in what Yoshiko did.

"Oh, right." The fallen angel's voice lowered and grew saddened. "Sorry, Maru. I just got too into it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Yoshiko, just please don't do that again." Hanamaru's still broken voice made Riko's heartbreak. Even she was feeling guilty now and she didn't even do the bulk of it.

Yoshiko raised a hand to her heart, "I promise I won't do it ever again."

"Good. Now, why don't we play another game?"

"Let's do it!" Yoshiko yelled in excitement.

"How about a little break first, it's almost time for dinner," Dia said. She usually always the person who reminded them to take breaks from not only their gaming sessions but also their talking time on discord.

"Fine," Yoshiko said pouting. "But everyone come back once you're done. We have to play more!"

"We will!" They all cheered together as they all cleared out of the discord.

Riko turned to Yoshiko after turning her computer off, "Ready for dinner, Yoshiko?" A smile appeared on the fallen angel's face, making her glow with excitement.

"Yup! I'm gonna tell my mom how we heroically won the game. The fallen angel and her greatest little demon Lily bested their competition and beat the odds." Riko moved to stand up and began the walk to the kitchen with Yoshiko beside her.

"I don't think it was heroically, we were the imposters killing our friends," Riko said with a small giggle.

"Still It's an amazing story!"

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played among us once, but I have seen a bunch of videos so I hope it's not too bad. Also, the dialogue is a bit lackluster during the meetings, but I tried my best!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
